This invention relates to magnetic recording structures and more particularly to methods and fixtures for fabrication thereof.
Workers in the art of making magnetic means will recognize the rather schematically shown magnetic recording slider SL in FIG. 1 as of a type adapted for high performance digital recording, e.g., with floppy disks. Workers understand that slider SL is made up of three magnetic core pieces, #2, 3 and 4 flanked by a pair of block elements #1, 5, these elements all being very carefully aligned with high precision and bonded together as shown in the art; the bond lines b being indicated. The so-formed slider will present a "top" transducing face as indicated and a "base" face from which project the well known coil tabs such as core leg. A plug gap gp is also filled with vitreous gap material as known in the art.
Workers have heretofore resorted to assembling and aligning such core pieces and then bonding them individually and using rather crude "holder means", if any. This invention is directed towards methods and associated fixtures for assembling and holding such slider elements as a batch (e.g., a group of 20 identical assemblies) and maintaining this alignment precisely while glass bonding all of the assemblies in a single sequence. Also the invention teaches a convenient fixture for effecting such batch-assembly, alignment and bonding, in a fixture allowing workers to so-handle any number of assemblies up to a maximum (e.g., 1 to 20 units in the embodiment illustrated).